Under the Mistletoe
by RoseyR
Summary: Len has always love Rin, and during a little Christmas party, Gumi suggest getting Len to kiss Rin under the mistletoe, surely won't end badly. RinxLen


Even though the time I upload this, it won't be Christmas, but oh well I did write this awhile ago.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!

* * *

><p><strong>Len's P.O.V.<strong>

Today in the Vocaloid house, everyone was getting ready for Christmas to come, Meiko and Luka were making the Christmas feast, Miku, Kaito, and Gakupo were putting the decorating the furniture, while me, Rin, and Gumi were decorating the trees.

"I love decorating the tree, don't you Rin?" Gumi asked.

"I also love decorating the tree! how about you Len?" Rin asked.

"It's okay I guess, beats cooking and decorating the house anyways," I said.

Rin then giggled, I couldn't help but blush at her cute giggle...OKAY there might be a chance I have a little crush on Rin, but nobody knows it, and I would like to keep it that way.

"Rin-chan could you help me for a minute," Miku asked.

"Okay Miku-nee!" Rin said as she started walking off.

It was just me and Gumi left decorating the tree, but the awkward silence was killing me, until Gumi finally broke the silence.

"So Len-kun, I kinda heard that you have a crush on Rinny," Gumi said.

My face was completely red.

"W-what?! n-no I d-don't," I stuttered.

"Oh really? then how come you said that with a stutter?" Gumi asked with a little smirk on her face.

"W-well...um...you see...I-I-"

I tried to make an excuse, but I couldn't think of anything, I decided to just tell her the truth.

"I-I do have a crush on Rin," I finally said while saying "Crush" in a low voice.

"Ah Ha! I knew it! you do like Rin-chan!" Gumi said.

"H-how did you know anyways?" I asked still blushing.

"I didn't, you just gave it away," Gumi said while chuckling to herself.

I just stared at Gumi with annoyance, Gumi is a nice girl and all, but sometime I just want to punch her, if she wasn't a girl.

"Okay, yes I like Rin, happy now," I said while lowering my head in shame.

"...Hey, don't be like that, why don't you just tell her how you feel," Gumi suggested.

"Don't you think I tried that, besides I have to find the perfect moment to tell her, and with everyone here, it seems likely impossible," I said.

"Hm, why don't you just give her a heart warming kiss on the lips then," Gumi suggested.

"...ARE YOU CRAZY!" I exclaimed.

H-hey if could work," Gumi said.

"Well, even if it did work how do you expect me to kiss her out of nowhere," I asked.

"Hmm"

Gumi thought and thought of a plan, then she had an idea.

"Maybe you could try kissing her under the mistletoe," Gumi suggested.

"Th-the mistletoe?" I said.

"Yeah, that would be perfect, everyone knows that no matter what, you have to kiss the person you're next too when your under the mistletoe," Gumi said.

"That is...actually not a bad idea," I said,"but where are we going to find a mistletoe?"

"Hey guys look what I got," Meiko said.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Meiko with curiosity.

"I got mistletoe, so you poor-I mean lucky souls might have to kiss under this, so you better watch out," Meiko said with a devious smirk.

"...Thank you Meiko," I said to myself.

"Well, this is your chance Len-kun, now go kiss your girl," Gumi said.

"I will...but please don't ever say it like that again," I said a bit annoyed.

"eh heh"

I then went close to Rin who was helping Meiko put the mistletoe in place.

"And done, thanks Rin," Meiko said.

"No problem," Rin said.

I was almost close to kissing Rin, I finally thought I was going to kiss Rin until-

"Hey look! Len and Meiko are under the mistletoe!" Miku exclaimed.

_...What?!_

"Huh your right Miku, me and Len are under the mistletoe, looks like I gotta follow the rules, sorry kiddo, but get ready for the kiss of you life," Meiko said as she came close to my face.

Meiko I tried to escape, but Meiko had her grip on me, but lucky for me, she only kissed me on the cheek.

After Meiko left to finish with the food, I quickly tried to find Rin, and somehow get her near me with the mistletoe.

_"Hmm...I got it"_

"Rin-chan, could you help me with something?" I asked.

"Huh? oh okay Len-kun," Rin said as she walked towards me, but suddenly she stopped.

"Huh? is something wrong Rin?" I asked.

Rin just giggled while grinning.

"Hey look everyone Miku and Len are under the mistletoe!" Rin exclaimed.

I then turned around and Rin was right, Miku was under the mistletoe...with me.

"Oh looks like it's my time for the mistletoe, pucker up Len!," Miku said.

Again I was lucky that she kissed me on the cheek, but still her breath smelled like negi, seriously Miku needs to stop eating those leaks, there starting to smell worse and worse every time.

I decided to give it one more try.

"Um Rin, now can you help me?" I asked.

"Oh right," Rin said.

Rin then came close, I was finally gonna kiss Rin until...

"You know Len-kun you are getting really lucky with the mistletoe, cause you get to kiss Luka-chan now," Kaito said.

I turned and saw Luka next to me.

_"...Why is this happening!"_

"Oh looks like I got in the mistletoe trap, don't worry Len-kun I'll just kiss you on the cheek," Luka said.

Before I could say anything, Luka gaved me a deadly hug and kissed me on the cheek, I was blushing of embarrassment.

I looked for Rin, but she was gone.

"Gumi, where did Rin go?" I asked.

"Oh well you see, Rin realized we forgot something so she went to the little store down the street to get them," Gumi said.

"Sh-she left," I said.

"Pretty much, and if you weren't being kissed by Meiko, Miku, and Luka, you could have probably kissed her before she left," Gumi said.

Before I could argue back, I got my coat and scarf, and went outside to find Rin.

I looked for Rin at the store, but she wasn't there, I was guess she must have got the thing she was trying to find, and started going home. I decided to go home, I was walking through a park and found a bench, I decided to sit for awhile, since I got kinda tired.

I then thought about Rin, I was wondering if Rin likes me at all, I also wondering if I do kiss her, will she accept it or reject it, all this made me upset and get a headache, when I finally snapped out of it, I realized it was getting dark, I was about to leave until I saw a familiar figure in front of me.

"Len-kun what are you doing here?" Rin said.

"I was actually trying to find you and you see...ugh I can't say it!" I said out loud.

"say what?" Rin asked.

I tried not to tell her, but this was driving me crazy that I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Rin I-I I LOVE YOU!" I exclaimed.

Rin was just sitting next to me a bit surprised at my out burst. I was afraid of this, the rejection. I guess Rin doesn't like me.

I was about to leave, until I felt Rin hugging me with her face being covered from my chest.

"I love you too, Len-kun, I'v been trying to tell you, but I was afraid, but hearing you say it makes me happy," Rin said.

"R-really?" I said.

Rin gave me a reassuring nod. We both smiled at each other until Rin looked up.

"Oh Len look up," Rin said in a sing song voice.

I looked up and saw a mistletoe was tied on the lamp post behind the bench, which means me and Rin were under the mistletoe.

I looked at Rin who had a big grin on her face, I smiled and we both came close and kissed each other under the mistletoe.

Even though the kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, it felt like eternity for me.

"We should probably get home before everyone gets worried," Rin said while blushing slightly.

I nodded, then we both started to walk home, hand in hand, I really got to thank Gumi for this.


End file.
